Terry McGinnis
Terry McGinnis is the personal assistant of Bruce Wayne. Once a juvenile delinquent, the death of his father prompted a change in direction and he is now the current Batman. History Early Life The first son of Warren and Mary McGinnis, Terry's parents divorced a few years after the birth of his younger brother Matt. Terry ended up living with his father, an employee of Wayne-Powers, while his younger brother lived with his mother - though both parents remained in Gotham City and meetings were common. By his own admission he was a "bad kid" and fell into a street gang run by youthful racketeer Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow. The youngest member of the gang, Terry had his fair share of run-ins with the GCPD while in his early teens but his time with them came to an end when he was arrested while acting as look-out to a burglary. Terry was sentenced to a three-month stint in juvenile hall, but "Big Time" Bigelow was old enough to count as an adult and was sent to Blackgate Penitentiary. This incident seems to have shocked Terry on the straight & narrow and while he was still involved in some fights in school and similar trouble, he never again associated with his former gang members. Becoming Batman After Terry had a run-in with a gang of Jokerz at a nightclub, his attempt to escape took him to Wayne Manor. While facing off against the Jokerz, he was joined by Bruce Wayne who helped defeat the criminals but causing great strain to the ancient billionaire. Terry helped the old man back to his house but in doing so discovered that he was really Batman and was chased off the property. Terry returned home to discover his father had been killed in what was officially treated as some sort of reprial attack by the Jokerz. However, Terry did not believe this was the case and instead blamed it on Derek Powers or someone working for him - discovering evidence that Warren was going to blow the whistle on illegal weapons deals being made by Wayne-Powers. He travelled back to visit Bruce Wayne and, when he wouldn't help him either as Batman or let him wear the suit, Terry stole it and used it to go after the assassin used by Derek Powers. Initially resenting Terry's actions and remotely shutting the suit down, Bruce was eventually convinced to aid Terry in his quest and after the death of the assassin Terry was invited to be Batman full-time. Current Status Terry McGinnis is in his final year of high school. Working as a Personal Assistant to Bruce Wayne, he has the ideal excuse to constantly be by Mr Wayne's side and access to Wayne-Power's extensive funds and equipment when required for crime-fighting. Terry McGinnis is currently dating Dana Tan, whom he has been together with on-and-off for almost two years. Because of the responsibilities of his superheroic role (and his cover job for Bruce Wayne) he often struggles to make appointments with Dana and Dana sometimes comments that "Bruce Wayne is the other woman in my relationship". Personality Terry's personality is usually of a charming rogue. He is often quite witty and acerbic, peppering his conversation with jokes. (Especially compared to the first Batman, he is much more likely to make a joke at the expense of his opponents.) This humour is sometimes rather cutting, and there is obviously a dark side bubbling under the surface to Terry. Appearance Terry appears as a male Caucasian in his late teens. His hair is black and his eyes are blue. Although not weak, is build is more tall and nimble than the usual superheroic "wall of muscles". Category:Secret Identity Category:Characters Category:NPCs